


Свадебные обещания

by your_old_PC



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини G - PG-13 [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Ньют, вопреки своей философии, сильно волнуется перед свадьбой, Якоб старается его успокоить. Чтобы получилось, приходится кое-что пообещать.





	Свадебные обещания

**Author's Note:**

> UST, пост-канон

После душной кухни и приятной, долгой работы немного прогуляться — то, что нужно. Заодно и привыкнуть к тесному смокингу. Якоб осмотрелся. На лужайке перед домом Скамандеров ни одного знакомого, с кем можно поболтать. Главное, Ньюта нигде не видно. А его тёмно-синий смокинг и белоснежная рубашка заметны издалека. Якоб догадывался, что Ньюту захочется скрыться от всей этой толпы в конюшнях гиппогрифов, даже в таком неподходящем обстановке наряде — их компания ему куда больше по душе.

Когда будущие молодожёны заполняли свадебные приглашения, то в основном опирались на просьбы старших Скамандеров. Оказалось, у них столько родственников — ближних и совсем дальних, которые непременно обидятся, если их забудут позвать на торжество. Ньют обмолвился, что с большинством из них он лично не виделся, даже ребёнком. Но его это мало волновало, главное, что они с Тиной наконец-то женятся.

Накануне их помолвки Якоб спросил, аккуратно, чтобы не выдать себя: «Ты уверен, что не поторопился?» На что Ньют буднично ответил: «Сейчас такое время. Хотелось бы всё успеть. В том числе и почувствовать себя любящим мужем и отцом». Время и в самом деле было неспокойное, но даже в такие дни люди не забывали о любви.

К сожалению, Якоб тоже не забывал.

Он опасался видеться с Ньютом до церемонии. Хотя знал, что может понадобиться: на правах друга жениха и просто человека, который всегда умудрялся найти правильные слова. Им всё-таки придётся поболтать до того, как всё свершится. Поэтому убеждал себя крепиться, не наговорить лишнего и не испортить праздник. Последние дни Якоб чувствовал, что плохо справляется с мыслями, а порой и с высказанным вслух.

Показалось, что вдалеке он увидел Дамблдора. Хоть шафером Ньют назначил Тесея, но кольца передал на хранение именно своему бывшему учителю. Почему-то Дамблдор оказался единственным, у кого ниффлерам не удавалось ничего украсть, и он как нельзя лучше подходил на роль хранителя свадебного золота. Якоб хотел подойти ближе, как вдруг путь ему преградил зверь. Маленький, но злющий, как тысяча горегубок! Щенок зарычал и подскочил, едва не вцепившись в руку. Но его прямо в воздухе притянула к себе хозяйка и прикрепила к ошейнику поводок, явно волшебный. По чёрной коже пробежали лиловые всполохи, как будто электричество. Щенок больше не пытался напасть, но всё ещё скалил зубы.

— Назад, Блэки! К ноге! Плохая девочка, плохая!

Бело-рыжая псина уж никак на «чернушку» не тянула, разве что её душа была темнее ночи. Якоб до боли потирал правое предплечье, в которое едва не вцепилась Блэки. Судя по тому, что терьер нервно мотал из стороны в сторону двумя хвостами, ему было от роду не более шести недель. О шишугах и их выборочном отношении к людям Якоб знал достаточно.

Маленькая леди в длинном платье цвета фисташкового мороженого и шляпке-таблетке в тон выглядела обескуражено.

— Мистер Скамандер, простите, Мерлина ради! Если бы я знала, что на торжестве будут маглы, то оставила бы Блэки дома.

Судя по направлению взгляда, извинялась леди явно не перед Якобом. Он обернулся. Ньют подобрался так близко совсем незаметно, как и всегда. Видит бог, Якоб любил собак, да что уж там, всех животных любил — разве можно иначе, когда твой лучший друг Ньют Скамандер, — но именно эту псину пнул бы от души. Меньше всего хотелось, чтобы Ньют видел его таким — в дурацком положении, испугавшимся внезапного нападения щеночка. Хотя Блэки, в отличие от хозяйки, ни в чём не виновата — ей трудно совладать со своей природой, как и любой твари.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Ньют, игнорируя извинения гостьи точно так же, как она проигнорировала Якоба.

— Конечно! — Пришлось повысить голос, чтобы перекричать лай Блэки. Она всё ещё рычала, подпрыгивала на задних лапах, и только поводок мешал завершить задуманное. Леди ещё раз пробормотала извинения и, решив, что все законы этикета соблюдены, удалилась. За ней так же гордо засеменила Блэки.

— Я искал тебя. Пойдём.

Ньют взял его за руку и повёл сквозь нарядную пёструю толпу к дому. Сердце всё ещё бешено колотилось и не собиралось возвращаться к нормальному ритму. Так не хотелось касаться Ньюта своими вспотевшими ладонями! Но если он сам схватил, что тут сделаешь.

Якоб упустил момент, когда такие будничные вещи, как хватание за руку и иные прикосновения окрасились яркими эмоциями, которые нельзя чувствовать к своему лучшему другу.

— Прости её. Тётушка Маргарет могла забыть, что один из друзей жениха — магл. Шишуги реагируют крайне агрессивно, даже если маглы не дают повода, поэтому тётя должна была что-то предпринять. Заговорить ошейник, водить шишугу в наморднике, в конце концов. Понимаю, что никто не обязан подстраиваться под меня...

— Ерунда. Подумаешь, щенок. Вот приведи дамочка василиска, я бы понервничал.

Они остановились на ступеньках перед входом. Якоб улыбался непринуждённо, всем видом демонстрируя, что инцидент с шишугой станет ещё одним милым и забавным воспоминанием об этой свадьбе, а не трагедией.

— Конечно, маленькая шишуга ничего бы тебе не сделала, даже ткань пиджака не прокусила бы. Но тут другое. Это вопрос принципа. Мои гости должны уважать моих друзей.

Якоб чувствовал себя виноватым. Надо же было выбраться на лужайку перед домом именно тогда, когда тётушка Ньюта прогуливалась со своей шишугой! Ньют вот расстроился. Он и так выглядел взволнованным, зачем лишние поводы? Якоб осторожно, еле касаясь, погладил Ньюта по плечу. Нельзя стискивать сильнее, как бы ни хотелось.

— Забудь. Главное, чтобы никто из гостей не приволок что-то, что ты не любишь: ну, знаешь, кучу бланков для заполнения, или того типа, как его, Гриммсона, или сконы с изюмом.

\- Изюм может испортить даже сконы.

\- Оставим эту тему, тут мы никогда не договоримся. В общем, если случится что-то, что испортит тебе настроение, тогда я действительно разозлюсь. Это твой праздник. Ваш с Тиной. И всё должно быть идеально.

Ньют слабо улыбнулся.

— Всё и так почти идеально. Идём в дом.

Ньют распахнул перед ним двери и пригласил войти. Внутри народу было ещё больше, чем снаружи — или так показалось из-за тесноты гостиной. Гости приманивали себе закуски с парящих в воздухе подносов, лениво переговаривались. Те, кому была противна компания людей, общались с портретами.

С лестницы, что вела на второй этаж, к ним навстречу спустился Тесей. Так братья и замерли друг напротив друга на ступеньках.

— Куда ты опять собрался, Ньют? Не вздумай прятаться в своей комнате от гостей, это неприлично! Они здесь ради тебя.

— Обещаю, после церемонии я уделю внимание каждому. Сейчас мне нужно немного побыть вдали от этого всего, — ответил Ньют вполголоса, но с заметным раздражением.

Якоб поднялся на ступеньку выше и отрапортовал, раньше, чем Тесей обратился бы к нему:

— Со своей частью работы на кухне я закончил. Лиззи и Челси займутся сервировкой.

— Спасибо, Якоб. Правда, ты был не обязан...

— Мой лучший друг женится, а я не поучаствую в подготовке праздничного обеда и особенно свадебной выпечки? Разве я похож на предателя?

От своей преувеличенной весёлости самому было тошно, но, кажется, на братьев это подействовало правильно. Не в первый раз уже Якоб сглаживал ситуацию. Тесей только бросил на прощание: «Не задерживайся» и спустился мимо них к гостям. Уже за спиной Якоб услышал его громкое:

— Дядя Эрл! Тётя Вирджиния! Идите-ка сюда, я вас обниму.

Даже не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы представить, как душевно Тесей обнимает гостей и спешит пообщаться с каждым.

Якоб опасался, что кому-то могло бы показаться комичным, что взрослый мужчина, глава аврората и герой войны, так нервничает во время подготовки к свадьбе брата — суетится из-за каждого подноса, букета, и расстановки стульев больше, чем все женщины в этом доме вместе взятые.

Но, слава богу, никто не смеялся.

Табличка на двери, вырезанная из тёмного необработанного дерева, гласила, что это комната Ньютона Скамандера. Ньют открыл заклинанием и впустил внутрь.

Сразу было видно, что здесь когда-то жил парень, учившийся на факультете трудолюбивых добряков-хаффлпаффовцев. На стенах — полосатые обои, потускневшие от времени, когда-то явно бывшие канареечно-чёрными. Над кроватью — большой треугольный вымпел с гербом факультета и несколько таких же поменьше. Ещё приколотые булавками бумажные флажки квиддичных болельщиков, большие рамы с коллекцией бабочек и жуков. Судя по всему, это только те, что водятся в здешних краях.

В большом книжном шкафу с пыльными полками стояла пара старинных томов — видимо, остальные Ньют забрал с собой, когда покидал отчий дом. На письменном столе и на полу — пустые склянки и колбы разного размера, но одинаково грязные. В круглом аквариуме, изнутри густо покрытом зелёным налётом, остались следы жабьих лапок.

Вот она, комната маленького учёного, в которой Ньют когда-то решил стать магозоологом. Якоб словно наяву видел, как летнее солнце едва-едва окрашивает её тёплым светом цвета лимонного курда, и худой вихрастый мальчик распахивает окно, цепляется за толстую ветку и удирает вниз по стволу клёна. Чтобы успеть до завтрака, а то и вместо завтрака заняться любимым делом.

Уже взрослый, но такой же вихрастый и худой — нет, скорее стройный, — Ньют так же неторопливо мерял шагами свою детскую.

Свадебные обычаи американских маглов и английских волшебников не особо разнились. Так, Ньюту нельзя было видеть Тину до начала церемонии, поэтому все гости следили, чтобы будущие новобрачные случайно не столкнулись. Ньют, понятное дело, вдали от любимой нервничал ещё больше. Поэтому успокоить и взбодрить — долг Якоба как друга.

Худшего друга на свете.

— Тут нас никто не побеспокоит. Как видишь, мою комнату даже домовики нечасто посещают. Её считают странной.

— Как по мне, довольно уютно.

Узкая кровать скрипнула под его весом, одеяло дохнуло застарелой пылью. Ньют тут же сел рядом и взлохматил волосы. Прощай, красивая свадебная укладка. Хотя они же волшебники, всё восстановят. Посмотрел отчаянно:

— Если я наговорю глупостей, Тина во мне разочаруется?

— Зачем ты так плохо думаешь о своей будущей жене?

— Я начал писать текст моего свадебного обещания месяц назад.

Вместо клятв волшебники давали друг другу обещания. В чём принципиальная разница, Якоб так и не разобрался, но скоро вот узнает.

— Сегодня утром я понял, что моё обещание никуда не годится, но у меня совсем нет времени придумать новое. Кажется, я использовал весь свой запас красноречия.

— Брось, уверен, оно лучше, чем ты думаешь. Ты же писатель, у тебя с этим никаких проблем быть не может. У тебя потрясающе лёгкий слог. Я твою книгу за сутки прочитал, а она толстенная! Любую другую такую же я бы неделю мучил. Иногда бывает, что слова, повторённые миллион раз, теряют смысл и начинают звучать нелепо. Так и с твоим обещанием.

Из нагрудного кармана высунулись два зелёных листочка, а затем и голова Пикетта. Он не позволил бы Ньюту носить на себе гвоздику или розу, поэтому исполнял роль живой бутоньерки. В честь праздника питомец получил на шею галстук-бабочку и выглядел не менее нарядным, чем его хозяин.

Якоб обещал себе долго не смотреть на Ньюта, никогда, особенно когда он сидел так близко, и убедил себя, что просто уставился на Пикетта, ничего такого.

— Это всё, что тебя беспокоит? Из-за чего бы ты ни переживал, уверяю, всё будет в порядке. И с нашей безопасностью, и с самим праздником. Тесей и остальные обо всём позаботились. Тебе нужно только сказать это своё обещание и поцеловать Тину. Всё остальное предоставь нам.

Некоторое время Ньют молчал, думая о своём; сцепил пальцы в замок, было видно, какой друг напряжённый. Наконец Ньют сказал:

— Пообещай мне кое-что.

— Всё что угодно.

— Если со мной что-то случится... подожди, Якоб, не перебивай, пожалуйста...

Когда Ньют прижал палец к его губам, Якоб забыл даже, как именно хотел ему возразить на это страшное «что случится».

— Выслушай внимательно. Если со мной что-то случится, ты позаботишься о Тине и... В общем, обо всех, кто мне дорог.

Сколько же сразу нашлось возражений на его просьбу! «Почему я, а не Тесей? Я смогу защитить Тину от маглов, но не от волшебников, а твой брат сможет». «Тина не согласится». И конечно: «С тобой никогда ничего плохого не случится, пока я жив».

Вместо этого Якоб сжал его пальцы, ощутив тепло кожи, жёсткость шерстяного одеяла и внутри — целый ворох всего неправильного и сложного, и кивнул:

— Обещаю. Можешь на меня рассчитывать.

Ньют не спешил освободиться от его хватки, но ответ его вроде как успокоил. Сидел, думал о своём.

Ньют не догадывался, кого он просит о таких важных вещах.

Сколько раз Якоб предал Куини? Сначала — когда так и не смог простить. После — когда разлюбил. На него рассчитывали. Кажется, некоторые думали, что единственная польза от магла в их деле — убедить Куини уйти от Гриндельвальда, ведь считалось, что она бросила всё ради любви. Якоб и с этим не справился, не удержал Куини в своём сердце, впустив туда... другого.

Кто бы знал, почему так случилось? Проще было найти причину, по которой Якоб не смог бы влюбиться в Ньюта.

Якоб первый решился высвободить руку. Разгладил стрелки на брюках, обхватил колени, лишь бы касаться чего угодно, только не пальцев Ньюта.

Конечно, он всё сделает, чтобы с Тиной и со всеми, кто дорог Ньюту, ничего не случилось. И с самим Ньютом тоже. Жизнь окрасилась праздничными цветами новой цели, изгоняя всю серость и неопределённость. Конечно, Якоб любит Ньюта. Это никогда не было взаимным и вряд ли что-то изменится, но теперь он знает, как сделать так, чтобы от этой никому не нужной любви никто не пострадал, а наоборот.

Якоб и не заметил, что проговаривает это вполголоса.

— Что ты сказал? — встрепенулся Ньют.

Он глубоко вдохнул, успокаивая сердцебиение, выдохнул и широко улыбнулся:

— Я говорю, я умру, если что-нибудь не съем. Я шесть часов провёл в окружении вкуснейших продуктов, не смея отвлекаться ни на что, и это было настоящее испытание на прочность.

— Конечно. Прости. Думал, ты догадаешься что-то перехватить. Тогда пойдём вниз, найду для тебя самые сытные закуски. Не думаю, что там одни эти странные бутерброды размером с кнат. И спасибо ещё раз. Знаю, это может показаться глупым, но мне важно было обсудить это с тобой, прежде чем всё случится.

— Пожалуйста, дружище. Можешь рассчитывать на старину Ковальски во всём.

Было прекрасно снова видеть Ньюта улыбающимся. Кажется, удалось не только успокоить его, но и развеселить немного. Почему бы и нет? Быть толстым смешным маглом, который думает только о еде, иногда даже полезно.

Когда нужно, Якоб будет рядом с Ньютом, чтобы выслушать, поднять настроение, сказать, что он замечательный. Просто видеть любимого — это тоже счастье.


End file.
